Artemis
Artemis, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is the owner of Artemis Enterprises and the Main Character's boss. She was later revealed to be the General of the Jura in Chapter 22. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Artemis has turquoise scaled like skin and arms, turquoise eyes with a black sclera, pointed fin-like ears, and mermaid color (purple, blue, pink, and green) long hair. She wears a golden shell circlet, golden shell-like necklace, and a gold and white shoulder-less and sleeveless dress. Personality She is shown to be manipulative, given that she used the Main Character's will to stay away from the war for her own purposes. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 1: Sky Captain * Chapter 2: The Atlas * Chapter 4: Among the Crew (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Capital * Chapter 14: Under Fire * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character She is the Main Character's employer. In Chapter 22, she is revealed to be the General of the Jura. She and Sol used the Atlas as cover for Jura activities and hid her identity from all former captains. Artemis says that Main Character was the perfect choice as Captain because of his/her will to stay away from the war. Unnamed Sparri If you flirt with her, she turns you down by saying that she is already taken by a Sparri with an impressive wingspan. Pax Elara In Chapter 6, if you talk to Pax about her time with the Jura she will tell about her stay on Antiope and time spent with a woman in the Jura called The General. The General took Pax in and gave her a place to live. She and other Jura around Pax wanted Pax to be willing to die for the cause, but Pax was never able to make that kind of commitment to them and when The General died, she left. At the end of Chapter 15, she is the Jura that contacts Pax, revealing that she is not, in fact, dead. She "died" for a few minutes and was brought back but stayed in a coma for several months. It took a while for her body to heal, and for her to learn to walk and talk again. She believes someone on the inside betrayed her, but she doesn't know who. The General asks Pax to look into the files about Deimos. The General believes that Deimos is involved in the assassination attempt on her life. When Pax finds out that it was Deimos who instead convinced the war council that it would be more beneficial to capture the General and tells the General about it, the General doesn't care. She still considers Deimos a threat and finds it necessary to send the Vanguard a message by sending a bomb. Pax tries to warn Deimos but only witnesses how the bomb explodes when Holmes runs past Deimos in the corridor and thereby sets it off. Eos Elara In Chapter 22, when Pax discovers the true identity of The General, Artemis tells her that she was worried at first about Pax belonging with the Jura. Artemis admits to having her Jura operatives capturing Eos and torturing him for Vanguard information. It is Pax's decision to let it go and commit to the Jura or mark Artemis as her enemy. Other Looks ATVJuraArmoredSoldier.png|General Armor Artemis Jura Armor.jpg Trivia * She was confirmed to be part of the Ocana alien race in Chapter 1. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Artemis is named after the Greek goddess of hunting and wildlife, whose symbols include the moon. * In Chapter 22, she is revealed to be the General of the Jura. She oversaw the bombing of a Vanguard medical facility. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Alien Category:Ocana Category:Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals